


Cold Feet

by Mosspool13



Series: The Dancer and The Thief [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, bad future timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take it. You're wearing too little to be walking around in this weather."</p><p>Olivia looked down at her outfit: her usual dancing garb, and clutched the cape around her figure tightly as if to hide. "T-thank you." </p><p>He patted her head and moved forwards, water splashing against his bare shoulders and dripping down the back of his shirt and trousers.  </p><p>It was the first time she'd ever been close to feeling the cold rise up within her, but the coat wrapped around her body prevented the chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably write an entire 10k+ story revolving around (4), but alas, I have too many projects that need my attention now, and adding another one would only increase the workload.  
> If there is enough support, maybe. 
> 
> Or well, if it becomes such an inconsolable urge that it keeps me up at night dreaming about all the different scenarios I could write, I'll do it without a second thought.
> 
> Because I love this pairing, and it needs more love.

1\. 

Olivia's feet never got cold. Living in Regna Ferox, the snowiest, coldest place on the continent, compared to Ylisse's warm climate and Plegia's hot summers, made her acclimated to the cold weather. Olivia's feet never got cold while she was dancing on the battlefield. Her gown shimmered as she twirled on her toes in the sands, the snow, on ice and even dirt. She invigorated her companions, and she was never shy to admit it. 

She never wore shoes, though Basilio constantly warned her about frostbite, but she was never worried. Dancing warmed her up, and besides, she'd never felt the cold from her feet or in her toes. 

When she led the Ylissean army through the pass, while the rain pounded down around them. Her feet didn't get cold, splashing through the puddles and mud, but her heart was frozen in dread, in sadness and fear. Basilio had entrusted in her to lead them to safety, and the looming weight of that trust bared down on her shoulders. The Ylissean troops were weary, downcast after a horrendous defeat against Gangrel's troops in Plegia. Their leader was in no condition to lead, and Olivia bit her lip. If a born leader couldn't lead them now, how would she? 

A mysterious man from the Ylissean company, cape and hood hiding his face, approached her. She flinched, wary, and he wordlessly shucked off his cape, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Taking off the cape revealed a shock of startling orange hair. Rain had soaked him to the bone, and her too, she bet, and though she wasn't cold, she shivered at the sight of him. His face was drawn and tired but he flashed her a tentative smile.

"Take it. You're wearing too little to be walking around in this weather."

Olivia looked down at her outfit: her usual dancing garb, and clutched the cape around her figure tightly as if to hide. "T-thank you." 

He patted her head and moved forwards, water splashing against his bare shoulders and dripping down the back of his shirt and trousers. 

It was the first time she'd ever been close to feeling the cold rise up within her, but the coat wrapped around her body prevented the chill. 

 

2\. 

Chrom's wedding occurred a few months after Gangrel's defeat. The bride and groom insisted that Olivia wow the audience with her dazzling routine. She'd been shy, of course, downright horrified about dancing in front of all those people. Yet, the minute she got up there and made the first stroke, she was smiling and laughing and enjoying herself to the audience's applause. 

During a break, she stepped off the stage to rest for awhile. She was beaming; she was always happiest when dancing, and after the dance she was elated. Her legs felt warm and limber, and shook beneath her, but she was happy. 

Gauis approached her, lollipop between his teeth, and smiled roguishly. "Well done, Twinkle Toes. Lookin' good as always."

Olivia was so elated by the dance, her usual shyness was overridden by her pure happiness. She smiled brightly at Gauis, catching the man off guard. "Thank you, Gauis!"

The next dance was for couples, Chrom and his new wife would lead. Even with his limp from an old injury--Olivia learned it had happened on the night of his sister's assassination--Chrom still managed to execute several complicated twists and turns. Olivia enjoyed watching some of the other Shepherds pairing up and dancing too. There was something warm about it. The dance was slow, and a little awkward, many of them didn't know how to dance properly. Vaike was doing something strange with his hips, and Tharja wasn't even moving, just standing there. Cordelia and Miriel were chatting amicably, but then Cordelia had a hand around Miriel's wrist, and then the poor mage was pulled into a spin that knocked her hat off. Libra was slow dancing with Virion, who looked a bit enchanted, strung along by the priest's elegant movements. Ricken and Nowi weren't really dancing, it was more like hopping, but it was endearing all the same and brought a smile to Olivia's lips. 

She stayed on the outskirts of the dance floor, admiring the laughter and the pleasant cheer of each dancing couple. Frederick was instructing Robin in how to dance. His movements were sure and confident and Olivia admired the man's straight posture and formal steps. Robin looked humbled, and a little confused, watching Frederick and then protesting loudly when the older man took Robin's hand to lead him along in the dance. On the other side of the room, Lissa was trying to coax a reluctant, and slightly terrified, Lon'qu to join her in a dance. Olivia giggled at the horrified expression on his face, memories of her own attempts to persuade him coming to mind. 

Olivia admired it all like an outsider. She had been there to lead the Shepherds to safety, and there when Chrom had slain the Mad King. She was still a new addition to the Shepherds, yet she felt the warmth and candor as if she had lived with them for years. 

Someone cleared their throat from behind her and she turned with surprise to face Gauis again. He looked slightly uncomfortable, twirling the lollipop from before between his fingers. "You lookin' for a partner?" He asked eventually after a moment of strained silence. 

"N-no! I'm just watching!" Her hands were doing silly things with the edges of her dress--they always did that when she was nervous--and she forced them to stay still at her side. 

"You seem to love dancing, no reason not to do it without a partner." 

"I-It'd be a bit strange to dance by myself during a couple's dance, don't you think?" 

Gauis, twirling the lollipop a little more violently, bit his lip and, looking more than awkward, extended his hand to Olivia, not quite meeting her eye, "dance with me, then?" 

Olivia felt her face heat up immediately. There was no way she wasn't blushing--she hated how easy it was for her skin to flush be it embarrassment or nerves--and began squawking unattractively in an effort to refuse Gauis' invitation. 

"Is it that you don't want to dance with me?" His face looked a bit sour at that and Olivia flushed deeper. "'Cause I know I ain't a good dancer, and all--"

"No! No!" Horrified, she grabbed Gauis' hand and tried to make him meet her eyes. She usually didn't seek out eye contact but the way Gauis looked was making her uncomfortable, and worried. "That isn't it at all!" 

He finally met her eyes, looking visibly relieved, and tugged on her hand. "Then there's no problem." With a sharp tug, Olivia was brought right up against Gauis' chest, one hand wrapped in his own and the other tangled in his other hand, which was now resting on her waist. She spluttered with horror, tried for a moment to disentangle herself, but realized it was futile. Gauis shot down at her a smug grin. She blushed hotly in response.

"Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong." He mumbled above her head as he maneuvered them into the crowd of Shepherds dancing. 

It started out awkward at first. Gauis' movements were mechanical, his eyes trained on their feet, trying his best not to step on Olivia's bare toes. Olivia kept her eyes on Gauis' face, feeling a bit of her blush receding as the familiar atmosphere of dancing began to creep up into her body. 

She tugged lightly on Gauis' hand, gaining his attention and smiled softly. "Here. Let me lead." 

Gauis looked alarmed. "What?" Olivia didn't wait for an answer and boldly swept Gauis into a turn that had the red-head spluttering with confusion, and maybe fear. He tried his best to plant his feet so they wouldn't stomp on Olivia's and she giggled at the frustrated pinch of his brow. 

It was only while dancing that Olivia felt her usual shyness dissipate. This was her art. This was her livelihood. "You're so stiff, Gauis." She admonished, earning a surprised look from the man in question. She giggled at his perplexed look and brought them closer together as she moved them about the dance floor confidently. "You don't need to watch your feet so much. Let the music flow through you and..." she spun them again, this time Gauis was a little more prepared and went with her. There was a faint flush to his cheeks and Olivia found it oddly endearing.

"Sounds good." He huffed. 

He allowed Olivia to lead him for most of the next song. However, when he seemed to get the hang of it, Olivia let him lead her once again. This time his movements were much more sure, and he kept his eyes on Olivia's face, a familiar smirk on his lips and a sparkle to his eye. During a slightly more upbeat part of the music, Gauis, flashing a devious smile, let go of Olivia's waist and spun her outwards from his body. She let her body roll into the spin, smiling widely and giggling as she returned to Gauis' embrace, joining the man's lower, pleased laughter with her own. 

They passed by Frederick and Robin at some point. Robin's eyes roamed over the pair for a moment before he gave them a slow, knowing smile. He shot Olivia a wink as they flitted past and Olivia was pretty sure her face was alight. 

When the song finally ended, Gauis released his hold on Olivia. She always felt flushed and alive, brimming with warmth down from her head to the tips of her toes, after a dance. 

The smile Gauis sent her way later across the table at the banquet made her light up with that same warmth. 

 

3\. 

When Olivia returned to Ylisse months later after their departure, Basilio. Lon'qu and Flavia in tow, it was for business. Chrom greeted the Khans in his throne room to discuss relations. Robin hung outside with Olivia. Lon'qu had disappeared pretty soon after their arrival. "On special business," Basilio had said, with a wink. 

"Why aren't you inside with them, Robin?" Olivia asked, curiously. The white-haired man glanced at her with a smile.

"I am a tactician after all. In a time of peace there isn't much I'm needed here for." He chuckled to himself, sounding a little sad, and Olivia pressed a hand to his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Hey Bubbles, Princess was looking for you." Gauis appeared, walking steadily from the hallway and Olivia felt a coil of heat spreading in her belly. She was instantly reminded of their dance at Chrom's wedding, and the smile Gauis had given her, and knew she was blushing furiously. At her side, Robin glanced at her profile and smiled big. 

"I'll get going right away. I just got side-tracked talking to Olivia, you know how it is." Robin winked purposefully and Olivia spluttered as Gauis' gaze turned to Olivia, eyes widening.

"Twinkle Toes? You're here too?"

"I-I... yes!" Her hands were curling around the edges of her dress again. 

Robin was already disappearing back the way Gauis had come from. They were alone. 

"It's good I ran into you then." Gauis was saying and Olivia blinked, momentarily confused.

"I-It is?"

"'Course." He hummed thoughtfully before approaching her. She blushed harder when he took her hand and tugged. "Come with me."

He led her outside of the castle and towards the kingdom. There were several shops and it was bustling with activity. In Regna Ferox, the kingdom didn't have a huge city like Ylisse did. The capital was mainly the Feroxian castle, and then settlements and villages here and there. The capital was mainly a military encampment--or more like an arena than anything strictly militant. It was a lively place full of life, but it was not like this. This was rich with commerce, families and livelihoods. 

Olivia was entranced by it all as Gauis led her through the city. She had been to Ylisse before, of course, but not to see it so alive with activity. Chrom was doing a splendid job as the new Exalt, it seemed. 

They arrived at a smaller building that Gauis led Olivia into. It was a small shop but it was clear to Olivia's eyes it was a smithy. There was a man with a beard in the back working diligently on something. He looked up briefly upon their entrance and glanced between Olivia and Gauis.

"That your girlfriend?" He asked, in a low, gruff voice.

Olivia was sure her face was on fire. "N-no! No! Oh gods, there is no way--"

"Stop assuming every girl I bring in is my girlfriend, old man." Gauis responded, not at all fazed, with a dismissive glare. He tugged on Olivia's hand. "Don't mind him, he's always causing trouble."

The man raised a brow. " _I_ cause trouble? You're one to talk, Gauis."

"Yeah, yeah." Gauis led her to the back and Olivia followed along, stunned and confused. 

They were led back into a room with two beds and some furniture. Gauis let go of Olivia's hand and made his way towards one of the beds, opening up a drawer of one of the wooden bureaus.

Olivia looked around. "Are we really allowed back here?" 

Gauis shuffled through some items in the drawer, not looking up as he answered. "I live here."

"I-It's... very nice." 

"Yeah? Personally I think it's a dump." Gauis rose with a quirk of his lips and Olivia frowned, opening her mouth to protest when he went on, "but it's not bad. That old man you just met is good company, I guess." 

Gauis scratched the back of his neck and Olivia smiled a little, understanding Gauis' unspoken thoughts. 

"C'mere, Twinkle Toes." Olivia approached Gauis warily, eyeing him nervously as he chuckled. "Nothing scary, I promise." Olivia blushed. "Close your eyes." She hesitated a second before she complied, closing her eyes and standing still for Gauis. She startled when she felt the brush of his fingers against her neck. His touch was hot and brought another flush to her cheeks.

"Gauis?"

"Shh." 

Something cold touched her skin and she shuddered momentarily, hearing the clink of metal and then she felt Gauis move away. "Okay, open your eyes." 

She did, and Gauis turned her towards a mirror on the wall. She blinked, confused for a moment, before she caught sight of a silver pendant lying against her breast, the chain wrapped around her neck. She gasped in delight, eyeing the jewelry in fascination. 

"Gauis, what is this?" She touched the silver pendant delicately, afraid to break it. It was cold, just like she had felt earlier, but was already warming against her skin. She looked at Gauis in the mirror in confused. "Why did you give me this?" 

Gauis avoided her eyes, instead opting to look at the pendant. "Thought you'd like it. I wanted to make something for yah and that's what came out of it."

"You made this!?" She gasped audibly, turning around so she could catch Gauis' eye. He stubbornly refused to meet it and she instead reached for his hands, taking them in hers. "It's beautiful! How?"

"I'm pretty good with my hands 's all." 

"Gauis." Olivia brought a hand to his chin and made him look her in the eyes as she said with more emphasis, "it's _beautiful_." 

There was a noticeable blush on Gauis' face and Olivia felt her own cheeks coloring to match. "Oh! Oh my gosh!" She released her hold on him and backed away so fast she almost fell over. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have--!"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Gauis waved his hands in an effort to placate her, his flush still firmly on his face but he bit his lip and looked away, "was just surprised is all." 

"C-could you?" She bit her own lip. "Could you maybe show me--?" 

"--how I made it?" He finished with a thin smile. She nodded and he laughed. "Why not?" 

They returned to the main part of the shop. The man with the beard glanced at them momentarily. "You gonna borrow the stove?"

"Can I?" The man shrugged and Gauis took that as an affirmative. He grabbed a pair of gloves from a shelf on the side of the wall. They were large and covered in soot, the original color having faded long ago to be replaced by the black of the fire's touch. 

Olivia watched Gauis work. He said he'd make a pair of earrings, something simple and small, nothing fancy, just to show her how it worked, and that it might take a couple hours, but Olivia didn't mind. She found that she couldn't look away from the dancing firelight on Gauis' face, or the way his hands worked, molding the metal into intricate shapes. Just from the concentrated look on Gauis' face, and the determined set of his eyes, Olivia could tell that he took this seriously. 

She wondered absently if this was the way she looked while she danced. 

The fluttering in her chest didn't subside and she found that she was more interested in looking at Gauis' face rather than the artifact he was making with his hands. Beads of sweat matted his bangs and ran down his chin. Olivia followed one as it traced the contours of his jaw and blushed furiously when she realized what she was doing. She realized then that she found Gauis very attractive. 

He pulled out the finished product with a pair of tongs, gently resting the newly created earrings on the table to let them cool. He wiped his forehead with his forearm, gasping for breath but the look of triumph on his face had Olivia feeling mildly dazed. 

"Sorry it took so long." He apologized, picking up the cooling metal with his glove and approaching Olivia so she could get a better look. It was a simple design, but even Olivia could tell how unique it was. The silver was thin, masterfully designed for having been created in such a short amount of time. 

"It's amazing." Olivia breathed, enchanted. Gauis beamed. 

"You can have them once they cool." 

Olivia immediately shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly! You already gave me this," she touched the pendant around her neck, "I could not ask for more."

"It's fine." Gauis insisted, putting the new creation down and taking off his gloves. "I made them for you, anyway." Olivia's heart stuttered at his words. 

"I-I... then, thank you." 

Gauis smiled but then looked down at himself. "Ugh, well now I'm covered in soot." He grabbed a handful of his shirt and wiped a bit of it on his forehead. The shirt lifted, revealing the patch of skin of his taut stomach. Olivia swallowed, blushing horribly and turned around so fast that Gauis blinked, and then smirked in amusement. 

"Hmm...? What's that, Twinkle Toes? You afraid of a little sweat and skin?" He approached mockingly, grinning from ear to ear. Olivia immediately backed up. 

"Gauis stop!" She protested, arms raised to defend herself. He grabbed her around the waist and she struggled against his hold, yipping against the warmth and grip of his hands, and the drops of sweat now pressed against her hips. He laughed and she finally stopped struggling to laugh with him, relaxing into his arms and looking up fondly into his face. 

She raised a hand to his cheek. "You've got a little..." She brushed her thumb across the underside of his eye. "Some soot." She murmured. Gauis' eyes were on hers, his lips parted a little as he hummed in answer. 

"You sure you two aren't lovers?" The man with the beard bellowed from behind. Olivia and Gauis scrambled apart almost immediately. 

"No!" They yelled in unison, not meeting the other's eye.

 

4.

What had begun as a simple operation spiraled into chaos quicker than Robin could predict. Walhart's army had been more formidable than anyone could have imagined. Robin had had no idea of Walhart's actual numbers--to raise an army so large and so quickly, the data had been too underwhelming, even for the many scouts the Ylissean army had sent out. It should have been obvious when Basilio's men had left to face Walhart head-on, and the beloved Khan had not returned, that things were not going well. 

But they could not just leave Ylisse and Regna Ferox abandoned. Thus, the war continued. 

It was on that battlefield, the sounds of battle raging in her ears, that Olivia danced for allies and swiped and stabbed at enemies. The night was rapidly approaching, and when darkness would start to surround them, vision would become obscured and the battle would become even harder to control. To win. 

 

Fatigue rose up within her as the battle dragged on. She could see Sully and Stahl in the distance, their heads rising above the battle as they rode on horseback. A few paces behind her was Panne in taguel form, and Donnel, long since having outgrown several of the Shepherds in height, and in some maturity--Olivia does admit that though Vaike is childish, he has his serious moments--fighting side by side against several enemies on both sides. 

She hadn't been paying attention when a leg shot out. She barely was able to react when she braced her hands to stop her fall, scraping at her arms as she fell into cobblestone and rocks. A man was looming over her, axe raised, and Olivia was only able to turn to meet the cold fury in his eyes before the axe came flying down. 

The sound of it connecting in flesh, a sharp intake of breath, then the sound of another weapon slicing through a body; a dying wail. Olivia opened her eyes to Gauis leaning over her, his sword lodged in the chest of the axe man.

"Gauis!" She scrambled to her feet, wincing slightly at the sting in her arms. Gauis yanked the sword out of the man's chest and staggered back, almost bumping into Olivia but she grabbed him to steady him. He wavered. Olivia felt something slick and warm on her palm where it was pressed against Gauis' side and she gasped in horror. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, really." He choked out, turning to give her a reassuring lopsided smile but the effect was lost when Olivia saw blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. He shot a hand to his mouth as he choked, hunching over as Olivia held him to her. His hand came away stained in red. 

"Oh, gods." Olivia breathed, dragging Gauis away from the turmoil of the battle and into the trees lining the ravine. She leaned Gauis up against the nearest tree. The sounds of battle were roaring behind them but Olivia's focus was completely on Gauis. "The wound, did you get it when you saved me?" 

Gauis didn't manage an answer, head lolling against the tree as he struggled to breathe through his mouth. Olivia grabbed frantically at the cape Gauis always wore, pausing to apologize silently to the red-haired man, before she ripped it into several strands of cloth. Gauis was barely conscious of this as she wrapped his side with the makeshift bandages. 

It was obvious they couldn't stay there for too long. Olivia knew very little about healing. She did not have Lissa's magic or Maribelle's expertise and knowledge. 

Olivia carded a hand through the sweaty locks of Gauis' hair, trying to soothe the shivering man with her touch and presence. His face was still pale and white from blood loss, and he was breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded and hazy, but he sighed into Olivia's touch, calming down almost immediately and Olivia choked down the beginnings of a sob. 

The sound of screaming was distant, but Olivia was no fool. She knew eventually they would be discovered hiding here, and Olivia was unsure whether she would be able to protect them both. 

"Gauis, please, we need to move. Can you stand?" His eyes blinked open slowly. Olivia didn't wait for him to try to answer as she wrapped one arm around his waist, the other grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She carefully rose to her feet. Gauis was heavy, but he was at least conscious enough to lift himself and keep most of his weight on his good side in an effort to help Olivia move them both. 

As they struggled through the woods, Olivia became aware of a small hut a little ways ahead of them. It seemed to be situated half inside the forest and half outside as a large expanse of farmland rose behind it dotted with several other plots of land and houses. Olivia realized that the battle in the ravine was taking place near a farming village.

The closest house, the one somewhat inside the forest and also not, Olivia approached with the weight of Gauis against her side. He was becoming heavier and heavier as they walked and his breathing more and more thick. 

"Is anyone there!?" Olivia called, once they were standing in front of the door. "Please! I need your help!" Silence greeted her call and Olivia was about desperate enough to begin banging on the door, as embarrassing as that sounded, when it was yanked open.

A woman stepped out, blonde and gray hair a frazzle atop her head. She had a pitchfork raised directly at Olivia's chest. "Which one are you?" She snarled.

Olivia only needed a second to understand what the women was asking. "Y-Ylissean, please, please," she readjusted her grip on Gauis when she felt his head nudge against her neck. She felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks, "he's dying." 

The woman regarded them both, pitchfork still in hand, before she sighed irritably, stepping aside to open the door. 

Olivia had never felt such a surge of relief in all of her life. "Thank you." 

The woman let her lay Gauis on a bed in the backroom. His blood was beginning to seep through the cloth bandages and Olivia wiped at her eyes to try to stop the tears. 

"You're lucky I know a little about medicine, girlie." The woman growled from behind, appearing with something in her hand. It looked to be a salve of some sort. Olivia was used to Lissa and Maribelle's magic, not medicinal herbs. In this day and age, most healing magic was used to treat wounds. The old methods of medicine were rarely consulted anymore. Though Olivia knew that going to a doctor could be too expensive for several farmers and the other poor, thus many of them learned how to treat minor injuries through the old ways of medicine. "I don't have any bandages, mind, so you'll have to just use the ones you got." 

"It's fine." She wiped at her face a second time. "Thank you." 

"Quit crying and help me remove this so I can get a look at the wound." 

The next several moments were of removing bandages and applying salves. Gauis winced in his unconsciousness. Olivia's hands were covered in his blood, and the woman, though occasionally grunting her disapproval, applied and wrapped Gauis up almost professionally. "We're gonna need new bandages soon if you don't want an infection." She said, standing up and wiping her shirt with her bloodied hands absentmindedly. "I ain't no healer or doctor but even I can see that that wound went through bone. Just barely missed the lungs or he'd be bleeding out, no way to stop it. He's gonna need a professional if you want that to heal properly." 

"Thank you, thank you!" Olivia wasn't crying anymore but she hoped her sincere tone could reach the woman. "How can I repay you!?"

"Hmph, well, win the damn war for one." 

When she was gone, Olivia sat down on the side of the bed Gauis was not occupied in. She was so relieved to see the in-and-out of his breathing. Though he had fallen into slumber sometime during their ministrations with his wound, his breathing had hitched on occasion. Now he seemed slightly more peaceful, though the pinch of his brow reminded Olivia that he was still in a lot of pain. 

She pressed herself against his good side, lying beside him on the bed. Her mouth pressed against his collarbone and she breathed heavily against him. "I-I was so worried that you..." she sighed and bit her lip to stop the tears. "Thank the gods." 

She woke up to Gauis' arm around her waist and his face pressed into her neck. She blinked blurrily, became aware of their surroundings slowly like one does when first waking. She pressed a light hand to the cloth of makeshift bandages around Gauis' torso and shoulder. She heard Gauis' breath hitch in his sleep at her touch and she glanced up at him, worried. His brow was scrunched up, nose wrinkled slightly in what appeared to be pain. 

"Gauis?" She murmured and watched with baited breath as his eyes opened blearily. 

"Olivia?" His voice was rough with fever and he raised a hand to caress Olivia's cheek. Olivia leaned into the touch, hoping to transfer her presence through Gauis' hand, but it was more for her comfort than his. "I feel a bit odd." He croaked, wincing. 

Olivia brought a hand to Gauis' forehead, gasping when she realized how hot he was. "You're burning up!" She scrambled away from his side, dashing into the kitchen in search of the woman. Olivia found her eventually outside, weeding the nearby field. 

"Do you have a wet rag?" She asked, out of breath, as she approached the stranger who had let them stay in her home. The woman rose, eyebrow raised. 

"He catch a fever?" Olivia's frantic nod had the woman sighing. She led Olivia over to a well, cranking up the handle so that eventually a bucket appeared filled to the brim with water. "Take it." She said, handing the bucket to Olivia. "There should be a rag on the table." 

"Thank you!" Olivia gasped, relieved, holding the bucket in her hands. She paused suddenly, blushing fiercely, "I-I never got your name...."

The woman looked Olivia over. Olivia's blush rose full force onto her face and probably was down to her neck at the woman's scrutiny. 

"Naomi." She finally said. 

"Thank you, Naomi!" Olivia bowed as low as she could with the bucket in her hand and turned to go. 

"What is he to you?" The sudden question startles Olivia so much she nearly drops the bucket. She glanced back at Naomi in sheer disbelief. Naomi's face is impassive, almost uncaring, but the way she continues to eye Olivia makes it clear that she wants this question answered and no deflection, or denial, will work on her. "You're not married, you both don't have rings, and you aren't quite friends, not really." When Olivia opens her mouth to protest Naomi glares at her as if daring her to refute that claim, "so I ask again. What is he to you?" 

But Olivia isn't sure what to say. She isn't quite sure how she feels. Confused, definitely, fearful, of course, relieved, yes. But is that what Naomi wants her to say? 

When Olivia fails to answer, Naomi nods, as if she expected this, and brushes past the younger woman. 

The conversation is never mentioned again. The day goes by delicately. Olivia spends her time taking care of Gauis, cooling him down by changing his rag every now and again, and then helps make the food. Naomi begrudgingly praises her on her cooking skills and Olivia flushes in embarrassment. When everything is done, they eat in silence, but it is not uncomfortable, and from the small smile on Naomi's lips, Olivia knows she is not the only one relieved. 

When Olivia returns to the room with a bowl of soup, Gauis is asleep again, nestled in the corner of the bed against the wall. He must have moved around in his sleep, jostled slightly but not enough to pull at his bandages and reopen closed wounds. 

Olivia adjusts him into a more comfortable sleeping position--also making room for herself to lie beside him. She brushes wisps of hair back from his eyes. 

_What is he to you?_ The words repeated now sharply in Olivia's mind. 

 

Olivia decides, until Gauis is healed enough to move on his own, she will remain with Naomi. Naomi doesn't seem particularly pleased at this news, but is not outright against it. Especially because Olivia insists that she will help Naomi with the farm work and the cooking and any other needs about the house. 

The days stretch in a constant thrum of activity. Gauis' complexion becomes better every day, as does his mood. Though it sours when Olivia refuses to give him sweets. "You're wounded Gauis and recently recovering from a fever, sweets will not help you." 

Olivia wants to find out what happened at the battle. Which side won, lost. She wants to know where the Ylissean army is, is everyone safe. She knows the journey back to Ylisse will be hard, and in Gauis' condition--without a healer to hasten the healing of his wound, and to speed up his recovery, realign his bones--they will be unable to travel for a while yet. 

But Olivia finds that she does not mind the peaceful days with Naomi and Gauis. They have a certain charm. Though she misses Flavia, Lon'qu and the other Shepherds desperately, this quiet lifestyle is just as nice. 

It was a relatively painless day. Olivia was washing the dishes, using a rag dipped in water she had retrieved from a nearby well. Ever since Gauis had begun to improve, he had found the ability to join Olivia and Naomi at the table to eat. The dinner that was once filled with silence was filled with conversation, courtesy of Gauis' charisma and warm smiles. It brought her own smile to Olivia's face thinking about it. 

There was a distinctive shuffling behind her. She lays the dish she'd been washing down, turning expectantly to Gauis. He is leaning against the doorway. He looks uncomfortable but there is a determined gleam to his eye. 

"Gauis, what are you doing? Your bandages will--" 

"I think I'm healed enough to go." 

It takes a moment for Olivia to understand what he means, and then another to think of her reply. "If you think you can, then we can go but don't you think we should wait a little--"

"Alone." He looks away as he says it, "you can stay here."

The familiar stutter slips into her speech as her hands find their place in the ends of her dress, "W-what do you mean?" 

"I mean, you stay with Naomi and I'll go on to join Blue and the others."

Olivia is struck silent. The only thing circling in her mind is her disbelief. _Why? Why?_ "Why?" 

Gauis looks conflicted. He refuses to meet her gaze and Olivia feels an uncharacteristic anger rising up within her. Why is it that whenever Gauis is not being honest he is so easy to read? He never meets Olivia's eyes, like he's afraid. Olivia strides forwards purposefully and grabs Gauis' chin, directing his gaze down to look into hers. She is not someone who falls into fits of anger easily and this is apparent by the surprise on Gauis' face at her rough touch and glare. 

"Answer me." She demands and it sounds strange coming out of her mouth. Her usual soft tone is now hard and rough with anger and it is unfamiliar. 

Gauis is also a man that is not prone to fits of anger either, so when Olivia meets him with anger, he responds similarly out of character, with his own fury. "You nearly died in that last fight." He hisses. "If I hadn't been there..."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But you would have been dead." His hands grip her shoulders, tightly, almost painfully, and Olivia winces but Gauis doesn't relent. He shakes her. "Don't you understand?" His fingers are trembling in their grip and his body too is beginning to shiver before Olivia's eyes and her anger is dissolving just as quickly as Gauis' is into fatigue, and helplessness. "I can't lose you." 

Gauis' hands fall from her shoulders and instead wrap around her, pulling her into his chest into a tight hug. Olivia startles but does not shy away from the pull, the embrace. Instead she feels the last tendrils of her anger fading on the soft feeling of Gauis' hair tickling her cheek and the smell of him against his clothes. She takes extra care in skirting his bandaged side, wrapping her arms around his torso gingerly and pressing her cheek against his chest. 

When they finally pull away from each other, it's only so that Olivia has enough room to look up and meet Gauis' eyes. "Are you afraid?" She asks. 

Gauis closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Olivia's. The words that come out of his mouth are both the answer to her question, and the answer to something else. "I don't want to lose you." 

And Olivia knows that there is a strength welling up within herself. The she that is shy to a fault, but never while dancing. The she that lapses into embarrassing and unattractive fumbling whenever she is caught off guard. The she that blushes too easily and stutters. There is a strength that has been blossoming since she joined Chrom's army all those years ago. "If you leave me here, _you will_." 

"I am going with you because I don't want to lose you too. We will rejoin Chrom and the Shepherds because we want to win this war together so that no one will be lost anymore. So that we can fulfill a promise to Naomi." Olivia pauses and then smiles a little, "We will win this damn war." 

Gauis flinches at the curse Olivia uses. It is probably the first time Gauis has heard her curse, probably the first time Olivia has heard herself curse, but it is apt and Olivia is not sorry. 

Gauis' grip around her waist tightens and he nods, holding her closer, breath ghosting across her ear. "Okay." 

When they finally do leave, Gauis is able to walk with only a limp as a reminder of his injury.

Olivia takes Naomi's hands in hers, to the other woman's surprise, and meets her gaze determinedly. "When I have my answer, I'll return here to thank you." 

Naomi slowly disentangles herself, "Yes, now go on and hurry off and meet your damn army. Remember you promised me."

"To win the damn war, we know." Gauis calls with a smirk, taking Olivia's hand. 

It is a several days journey to Ylisse. With Gauis' injury, their movements are slower and more careful, but they stop in Rosanne on their way to find a real healer. They did not expect to find Virion and Cherche there as well. The lord is both surprised and infinitely pleased to find them. He wraps Olivia up in a large hug, and goes to do the same to Gauis before he is promptly shooed away by Cherche's knowing gaze. "The man is injured, Virion." 

"I never thought I'd see you two again!" There are tears in Virion's eyes. "We all thought you were..." He sniffles and appears to not be able to go on. Cherche pats his back with a roll of her eyes. 

"How is the war?" Gauis asks immediately, eyeing them both. Cherche answers with a small smile.

"At its last legs. The final confrontation is soon to be had. We will be facing Walhart head-on, and whoever comes back alive will be the victor." 

"Where?" Gauis and Olivia say in unison. 

 

When the war is over, Ylisse stands victorious, with Chrom the survivor, the victor. They always survive, truly. There were close calls, though. Many. But in the end, they all live to move on and create families together. 

Chrom goes home to his daughter Lucina. The Shepherds marry and move on to have children of their own.

And Olivia, well, she still didn't have her answer.

So when she discovered the ring inside the cake Gauis had made her several weeks later, recognized his handiwork, and stilled with two parts confusion and awe, she knew something was going to change. Gauis grabbed for her hands, entwining their fingers. He brought them to his lips, pressing a kiss to each knuckle before looking up into Olivia's face. "Let's get married." He breathed. 

 

A year or so later, Naomi opened the door to her hut to find a familiar pink-haired woman standing before her. Beside her was a man with orange hair who was also a distant remembered face. However, the unfamiliar person in their midst was a small, helpless child with his father's hair, cooing against the breast of his mother. 

The woman said one phrase, "Thank you." 

Naomi looked up and met Olivia's eyes. "So you found your answer." 

 

5\. 

Olivia ran her fingers through the soft tufts of Inigo's hair. _The same color as his father's._ Olivia thinks absently, with no small amount of pride. If he took after Olivia, well, she was confident he'd look adorable in pink too. 

Inigo whined, little legs kicking in discomfort, as Olivia washed some dirt off of his cheek with her thumb and a dab of soap. "Mother! Please! I can do this myself!"

"That's what you said yesterday, and then you came out of the bath with your hair still covered in mud." Olivia ruffled the wet tendrils of Inigo's hair as emphasis, watching kindly at the downturn of Inigo's mouth. 

Inigo was six and _"a brat"_ Gauis huffed into Olivia's hair one night after Inigo whined and cried and insisted that Gauis read him a bedtime story that very minute, and then changed his mind moments later to ask for some dessert instead. 

_"He adores his father."_

_"He just wants attention and I'm the sucker that gives it to him."_

Olivia had kissed the slope of Gauis' jaw, smiling against his skin, _"but you still love him."_ Gauis had huffed in annoyance but the unspoken, _of course I do,_ was there in the way he ruffled Inigo's hair. 

Gauis may pretend he was annoyed by Inigo's antics, but Olivia knew better. 

Inigo had come home one day, tears in his eyes and cheeks red, after being bullied by a couple of the other children. Olivia was sure it hadn't been anything too serious by the apologetic looks of Owain and Brady as they had followed after Inigo worriedly. Gauis had been there to receive them, immediately threading his hands through Inigo's fringe.

"What's up, kiddo?"

Through Inigo sniffles and sobs, his words with unintelligible. Brady and Owain, lingering behind him, tried to express their apologies to Gauis with bows. Brady's eyes were red with tears he soon was about to shed too. "It's our fault! We were picking on Inigo and we took it too far." 

Gauis knelt down in front of his son, gently removing Inigo's hands from his face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Inigo, your friends seem worried about you. Do you believe your friends are sorry?" 

Inigo nodded but his tears wouldn't stop falling. 

With a gentle sigh, Gauis slipped a small candy out of his pocket and deposited it into Inigo's hand. "Here. Eat this. It'll make your tears go away." Inigo stared at his hand and slowly popped the candy into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, his tears slowly rolling down his cheeks until they faded completely. 

"It worked!" He beamed, lips sticky with the candy. Gauis smiled proudly. 

"Told you so." 

"Thank you, father!" Inigo hugged a bewildered Gauis around the waist before he returned to Brady and Owain's side. Brady was crying openly now and Inigo ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Father? Can I get another candy for Brady? He's crying too!" 

Gauis chuckled, nodding. "Of course."

Olivia watched the exchange from inside the house, watching her husband and her son's interaction with a gentle warmth rising in her belly. 

"Mother?" Olivia started, looking down at a confused Inigo with bubbles in his hair. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ah, I was just reminiscing about you and your father." She grabbed for the towel at her side and proceeded to drying Inigo's hair. The boy whined in protest again but Olivia ignored it until she was done. She pulled away. Inigo's hair was wild and fluffy, sticking up in several directions and Olivia stifled a giggle by pressing a hand to her mouth. One day her son would be quite the catch, she was sure. 

"Go get dressed, okay?" 

"Yes, mother." Inigo jumped up and bounded away, hands messing with his hair in an effort to put it into some semblance of order. Olivia watched him go fondly just as Gauis appeared in the doorway, an amused tilt to his mouth.

"How was the bath, Twinkle Toes?"

"Gauis, please," Olivia sighed, blushing, "we're married you can stop calling me that."

Gauis wound a hand around Olivia's waist, bringing their hips together. "I know. But I like calling you that." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she giggled into his neck. 

Inigo appeared, fully dressed, hair still wild, but his nose was wrinkled in disgust. "Eww! Mom! Dad!" 

"You won't be saying that when you're older!" Gauis admonished, amused, herding Olivia along as he reached for their son. "C'mere you!" Gauis grabbed Inigo, scooping him up and wrapping him into a three-person hug along with Olivia. Gauis' voice rose up over Inigo's wails of protest. "There. The family's all together now."

Olivia laughed into Gauis' shoulder and felt Inigo's cheek pressed against her own. It was the happiest she had ever been. 

 

6.

There was a lone figure. He was standing in front of two slabs of gray stone. There were no bodies underneath them, but nonetheless they were graves that marked the passing of two important people. The boy standing in front of the graves couldn't be more than a teenager, if he even was that. His bright flash of orange hair swirled in the breeze. 

He pressed both of his hands to each grave. He ran a thumb across the names etched into each of the stones, murmuring words into the cold, desolate air that disappeared with the breeze. Then, he stepped back, closed his eyes, and began to dance. 

 

BONUS.

He would fight for her honor, and possibly get a kiss in return, but he hadn't expected there to be so many. He could see griffin riders in the distance and he tightened his hold on his sword, leaning into a crouch, the same stance his father had taught him. The approach of the griffin suddenly appeared and Inigo dodged easily to the side as its talon raked the air. He lunged then for the breast of the creature and it reared back. Suddenly, there were four of them upon him, surrounding him and boxing him in. Inigo clenched his teeth, sword hand raised and eyes narrowed. One precise swipe of those talons could knock him down for good.

He sighed, smiling a bit sadly and looked towards the girl he had hoped to protect. Her eyes were wide with tears and he flashed her his winning smile. Better to go down a hero than a coward, just like his parents. Just the thought of them made his heart ache and Inigo flashed his adversaries a dark look. He'd go down fighting or not at all. 

The griffins were upon him then and he braced to protect himself when the sudden whizzing of an arrow flew by his head. Startled, he tensed as one of the griffin riders fell and lay still. One of the others, in a furious rage, raked the air and aimed for Inigo's head. He was too slow to respond, too shaken by the sudden kill and awkwardly tried to block the attack, though he knew it would be to no avail. And then suddenly a woman with long, flowing pink hair was standing in front of him, knife raised as she blocked the lance and the attack. She was wearing an outfit that graced about her hips and body, her hair sparkled and silver linen surrounded her arms. She was a beautiful creature and for a moment Inigo was struck, unmoving. She turned to him, though she was holding the lance at bay her face showed no sign of strain and her eyes were beautiful pools, shining like amethysts. Inigo caught his breath when he saw her glowing face and his mind went dizzy.

"I'm sorry. This is a bit heavy so... if you could please..." Her voice was barely audible but Inigo could hear the soft whispers like rain pebbles. 

"R-right." He answered and moved around her to knock the knight off his ride. He fell heavily and Inigo ended his life with a stab through the back. More arrows whizzed through the air, striking the knights swiftly in the hearts. With their riders dead, the remaining griffins retreated. 

The girl rose fully to her feet, wiping her forehead, breathing a bit heavily. Inigo couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, so young, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She glanced his way and a faint redness colored her cheeks. Inigo couldn't breathe as she avoided his gaze. "C-could you stop staring at me... it's embarrassing."

"I'm so sorry!" He felt his own cheeks going red. He bowed his head, feeling idiotic. The sound of approaching feet caught his ears and he glanced up just as a young man approached. With short orange hair and a long bandana across his forehead, he was wearing an assassin's cloak and blades, holding a bow tucked underneath his arm. 

"Olivia, are you alright?" He asked the beautiful pink haired woman. His eyes were filled with worry and Inigo saw a light fill the girl's eyes. She said something softly and the young man grasped her shoulders, hugging her to him. Inigo felt like his chest was beating so quickly. It couldn't be.... could it? Had he found them? At long last?

The orange haired man turned to Inigo and he started, getting caught in the man's cool green gaze. He tilted his head and Inigo noticed for the first time that he had a lollipop in his mouth. Inigo felt nostalgia fill his chest and the man gaze him a concerned look. "You okay, kid?" 

Inigo was startled by his voice, so familiar to him yet so unfamiliar. It truly was him. "Yeah, I'm fine now, thank you." He laughed nonchalantly, rubbing the back of his head but kept his eyes on both figures who looked at him curiously. They were so much younger than he remembered... they could, in fact, be around the same age. 

"Keep your head low. We'll take it from here." The young man said.

"I can fight." Inigo stepped forwards. "I'm good. Trust me." The man stared at him a moment and then inclined his head.

"Alright. Stick with me." 

The battle raged on and Inigo did as was told, stayed alongside the orange haired man. He felt a rising sense of lightness as they fought together, the man with his arrows and Inigo with his sword. 

"You fight good, kid. Who taught you?" He asked Inigo at one point. Startled by the question, Inigo laughed sharply and a little too high-pitched. 

"Mostly I trained myself but... I learned the basics from my father."

He looked Inigo up and down appraisingly. "He was a good man." Inigo wanted so desperately to say something, to tell him everything. He parted his lips, as if about to say it when the orange haired man continued, "But he didn't teach you well enough." 

"What do you mean?"

"You fight very sloppy. You seem quick on your feet and very mobile when you fight, but with a stance like that, it'd be better to use quick thrusts rather than long stabs. It's the reason why most of the time you're forced to step back after each attack to readjust." Inigo stared at him as he continued. "This way you can hop back and forth and dodge much more easily." He blinked and waved his hand. "But I'm just talking. You don't need to listen to me."

"No." Inigo stopped him. "Thank you... that was..." He choked back a sob. "Helpful."

"Alright." He then sifted through his pack and grabbed a handful of something. Inigo blinked as he handed him a lollipop. "Here, kid. They're good for you." 

"Not really." Inigo replied, taking the treat and the young man smiled.

"But they make everything sweeter." 

Inigo felt tears in his eyes. "That was... horrible." He coughed on his laugh, struggling to calm himself, and the man tilted his head at him. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah," Inigo wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm-I'm alright."

"Don't push yourself, okay? You need a break just tell me." He stuck out his hand. "Gaius, by the way. Forgot to mention that."

Inigo, still rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears, took his hand. "Inigo."

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of the bad!future is never canonically iterated aside from Emmeryn dying during Validar's assassination attempt in Chapter 6 (in which Chrom sustains an injury that is partly the reason for his death later at Robin's hands) and the fact that, years later (a good couple of years after all the children are born) Grima ascends. So, keeping that in account, most of the events of the bad!future should be, more or less, similar to the good!future timeline. 
> 
> Which is why in (1) Olivia meets the Shepherds the same way she did good!future canon-wise in the game. Of course, it's after a dramatic defeat at Gangrel's hands, but long after Emmeryn has already died. 
> 
> In (2) I mention Chrom's injury in passing.
> 
> (4) is set during Walhart's campaign as (I imagine) Grima does not ascend until long after Walhart's defeat. This is based upon the fact that Validar and Grima!Robin speed-up the ritual in good!future canon. In the bad!future, Grima doesn't ascend until the children are born, once again, and Lucina was at least old enough to learn sword-fighting from Chrom before he died. I also mention Basilio's death which-- bad!future canonically--occurred when the Khan faced Walhart and died (of course, with Lucina's warning he did survive in the good!future canon). 
> 
> In (6) I don't mention Inigo's exact age but you can hazard a guess around perhaps 11 or 10. This is not the age that his parents died at, of course, just the age I chose to center that scene around. I imagine Gauis would have died long before Olivia, and when Inigo was at a young age as, canonically, Inigo admits that he barely remembers his father since he was too young when they died (if you read Yarne and Nah's supports it's even sadder as they don't remember their fathers at all--and for Nah, she barely remembers Nowi as well). I would peg perhaps at age 5 or 6 Gauis dies and Olivia follows perhaps 2-3 years later.
> 
> (BONUS) is the only scene that takes place during the good!future (which is pretty obvious but I felt I should mention it here regardless)


End file.
